Ciel and Alois's Day Out!
by A Dose Of Honey
Summary: Ciel and Alois decide to go out for a day...What happens when two butlers come home to find them missing and somewhere they are not supposed to be? Find out how the two demons will...react...X] Warning: YAOI, Language, Smut and more YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted Ciel and Alois to hangout and just be buds, ya know? This is what I imagine Ciel and Alois's day out would be like! :D**

* * *

**In the morning! **

"Alois, are you another Elizabeth that comes to my manor UNANNOUNCED?!" A very annoyed dark navy haired boy said as he rubbed his temples and stared at the bipolar blonde that was dancing with excitement. Ciel had sent Sebastian with Claude to do some errands.

"Come on Ciel! You need this as much as I do! Besides, having you know who around we both can't have fun!" Alois pouted as he sat on the corner of the office desk. Ciel sighed, true Sebastian had become rather protective and Claude was always hovering around Alois.

"But what if I like having Sebastian around?" Ciel asked as he thought of a day without Sebastian. A pang of sadness hit him.

"Bullshit, you know you want to relax!" Alois frowned at Ciel as he slipped off the desk and made his way to the door to make sure the butlers weren't back yet.

"Fine." Ciel sighed as he looked down at his paperwork. Alois laughed as he hugged Ciel.

"But how are we gonna get them busy enough?" Ciel asked. Alois snorted.

"You're full of buts, Ciel. And don't worry about them! I'll take care of it!" Alois stated as he ran towards the door. Claude and Sebastian hadn't returned yet but as soon as Ciel accompanied Alois downstairs, the two butlers came in with groceries.

"Master, are you ready to go?" Claude asked as Alois shook his head.

"I need you to get me Swiss chocolate from the famous Disserwert Company." The bipolar blonde said seriously.

"Yes, master. I will order it right away." Claude bowed. while Alois laughed.

"No, not order it! I want it fresh from the factory! Being a Demon it will take you at least a day to get back." Claude looked surprised at Alois's request, just like Ciel was.

'How could this blonde think of a plan better than me! I didn't even think of one yet!' Ciel thought as he gaped like a fish before regaining his composure.

"Ah, that would make a lovely gift for Elizabeth, seeing that if I send her a gift she'll be pleased and not show up unannounced." Ciel told his butler Sebastian. Sebastian was taken aback. Ciel actually agreeing with Alois?!

"That's an order." Ciel and Alois said together.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied while he bowed and went to put groceries away.

"Yes your Highness." Claude also replied while he helped Sebastian.

"Well, that was easier than expected." commented Ciel. Alois just laughed then turned deadly serious. Told you he's bipolar.

"You agreed to this and now you are going all the way! Understand?" Alois leaned in close to Ciel's face while he backed away.

"Yes, yes. I know." Ciel made his way to the door only to be stopped by Alois.

"We need to change out of these fancy clothes. Or else we will attract attention." Alois then pulled Ciel upstairs to Ciel's room.

* * *

**With Claude and Sebastian doing groceries, before they went to Switzerland. **

The two all in black butlers looked around for any more things on the list.

"Well, that's about it." Sebastian sighed as he put crates in the wagon. Both Claude and him had orders to run errands. Soon Sebastian's hand with the mark of the contract tingled.

"Bocchan's thinking of me! (=*ω*=)" Sebastian happily stated.

"You're not the only one!" Claude also smiled happily and held Sebastian's hands as they pranced around in a circle happily. Only to stop when two kids stared at them.

"ahem, right, we should get going." Sebastian said as he made his way to the drivers seat, Claude followed behind. The two kids were forever scarred at the sight of two grown men happily dancing and holding hands.

It was a quick trip back to the Phantomhive manor, Ciel and Alois were already downstairs as the two came in.

**A few moments later after their masters'** **order... **

"What are those two planning?" Sebastian murmured as he ran alongside Claude. They were already in Germany nearing Switzerland.

"I don't know..." Claude responded as he reached in his pocket to take out a watch. 3:00 pm and they were already in Switzerland.

They both sighed as they reached the Swiss Chocolate Company. They hoped their masters were alright and didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

**With Alois and Ciel **

...

"So..."

"So..."

Alois and Ciel stared at the buttons and and laces of their clothing.

"How the fuck do we get these off?" Alois, always the one with colorful vocabulary, said as he fingered the tie around his neck.

"You didn't think of this before?" Ciel asked Alois as he too tugged at the buttons of his shirt. Of course, Alois's plan couldn't have been this perfect.

Soon the room was filled with grunts of frustration as the two boys struggled to take off their clothing. It was 10 in the morning and they still made no progress.

"Success!" Ciel exclaimed as a few buttons came undone. Alois also shouted happily as the laces of his boots came undone. Now for the rest...

"We need help..." Ciel stated as Alois tried to take a boot off.

"You got that right, argh!" Alois grunted as he flopped backwards on Ciel's bed as the boot came off.

They both sighed as they gave up on their clothing.

"Let me try removing your clothing!" Alois cheerily stated as he approached Ciel.

Ciel's mind took a trip to the gutter and gaped at Alois.

"In no bloody hell am I letting you near my clothing!" Ciel shouted as Alois chased him around the room.

"You dirty minded earl! I would do not such thing!" The blonde laughed as he grabbed onto Ciel's coat.

"Get away from me!" Ciel struggled to take the blonde off of him.

"What? Are you worried I might try something?" Alois purred as he pursed his lips and made kissy noises before letting go of Ciel laughing. Ciel blushed as he stood up.

"Young masters, is everything alright?" Mei-Rin came in as she looked at boy to boy noticing their untidy clothing.

"Mei-Rin! We request your aid." Ciel sheepishly asked.

"Of course, my lord." Mei-Rin stepped into the room and walked toward the boys.

"Take our clothing off." Alois, blunt as always, stated. The maid's mind also took a trip to the gutter as she turned tomato red and nose bled.

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

**What did you guys think? :) More fun to COME! :D**

**~Adoh **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Finally eh? **

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor **

The poor maid put a cloth to her nose.

_'Must. Not. Think. About...YAOI!' _the maid unsuccessfully tried to repress her inappropriate thoughts.

"Mie Rin, would you mind helping us?" Ciel asked in his usual bored manner.

"Of course my lord." The maid quickly threw away the cloth and helped the two young boys dress.

"My lord, if you don't mind me asking...why do you need to wear commoners clothing?" The maid quickly worked her way through the many fancy ribbons as she spoke.

"We are going on an adventure!" The blonde spoke exicitedly.

"Without your butlers!?" The maid asked as she moved to undo Alois's clothing.

"Yes. We can never do anything fun with them hovering over us.

'Hovering over them. What more fun could they want? They have two sexy butlers always around them' Mei Rin's thoughts took a trip to the gutter. My, isn't it wonderful down there? So many naughty things!

"Don't utter a word of this to Sebastian or Cluade. We'll be here before them anyway." Ciel said as he put on the only thing he could almost successfully.

Soon the two were unreconizable, if you ignored the regal way they carried themselves.

"Mei Rin, we are stepping out. We have money, and know our way around town. If we are not back before our butlers are, tell them we are out in town. If they ask why you let us leave, say that I told you to obey my orders. Understand?" Ciel spoke quickly at the doorway.

"Yes my lord." Mei Rin bowed as she closed the door behind them.

"I do hope they make it back safely." Mei Rin softly mumbled as she continued her chores.

* * *

"I'm going on an adventure!" Alois happily stated as he skipped beside Ciel who looked bored as ever.

"C'mon man! Have fun, enjoy yourself! Or is it that you miss your dear butler?" Alois teased him.

"N-No!" Ciel blushed as he pushed thoughts of catnip tequila and Sebastian and that one time in Mexico. (But that's a story for later. If anyone wants to hear it leave it in the review!)

"Don't sweat it, I miss Claude too." Alois looked a bit sad. He remembered that one time Claude and him spend that time in France, and Italy. He sighed dreamily.

"I'm surprised you didn't start blubbering like a little bitch you strawberry poptart." Ciel retorted still miffed by his teasing.

"Hey! For your information, Claude thinks strawberry poptarts are delicious." He huffed and looked away.

After a few moments of walking Ciel broke the silence.

"So where are we going?"

"I thought you knew, I was following you." Alois stated as he stopped walking.

"And I thought you knew.!" Ciel exclaimed as he nervously looked around. They weren't in any bad part of town.

"I know a place!"

" No Alois, they don't allow children in strip bars or protstitute places."

Alois pouted, then lightened up.

"How about-!"

"No, they won't allow us in bars either to drink booze or just show our faces." Ciel put a hand to his temple.

"How about..."

"Lets do things that don't involve us getting in trouble with the law." Ciel stated as he glared at Alois.

"Stick in the mud" Alois stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright, but lets not annoy the lower class. Got it?" Ciel finally said. Alois giggled as he skipped alongside Ciel working their way up to the boring lives of the upper class society.

"Ciel, hurry up!"

"Alright alright!"

The two boys tip toed into the big house. They were planning on ruining the happiness of others.

In other words, interrupt the happiness of married people.

"Quick! Hide in the closet! Here they come!" Alois pushed Ciel into a rarely used closet and quietly shut the door behind him.

"It smells in here." Ciel wrinkled his nose in the dark room.

"Whoops sorry." Alois scooted over a bit.

"Gross!" Ciel gagged as he covered his nose and mouth.

"it's not like you never have done it before"

"Yes. In the bathroom."

"Princess."

"I'm not!" Ciel shoved Alois.

"You even hit like a girl."

"You should be talking, strawberry pop tart"

"Alright fine. Now quiet!"

They waited for a bit. Then they heard voices.

"Ready?" Alois excitingly stated as he put a hand on the doorknob.

"Ready." Ciel too was feeling really excited.

"This is going to be very fun!" Alois turned the doorknob and gently nudged the door open.

* * *

**So? How do you think it will go? And what do you think they will do? Leave it all in the reviews! I'll announce the correct answer and winner next chapter! So leave a review!**

**_HINT_: HAHA _ DO_ not _LOOK AT_ the _COVER PHOTO_ ****_BECAUSE_ **_**I**_**_T DOES_ not _INVOLVE Ciel and Alois DRESSING_ up _AS GIRLS_ **

**P.S- The winner will receive something special! Good Luck!**

** ~Adoh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there my lovelys, **

_DO NOT WORRY I AM CONTINUING THIS._

I just want to take some time to give people a chance to guess what is going to happen next chapter and leave a comment on what they'd like the prize to be.

A.) Drawings of Ciel and Alois in any scene or scenes you'd like.

B.) A short story of your liking (written by yours truly...no? okay...)

C.) A...erm...lemon...lime...Ciel and Sebastian

D.) A...erm...lemon...lime...Alois and Claude

E.) CATNIP TEQUILA STORY :D

F.) For those who get it spot on or somewhat close will get EVERYTHING

There will be A** first**, **second**, **third**, **fourth** place :D

So...LET THE GAMES BEGIN :D

_**HINT:**_ **_IT DOES_** not _**INVOLVE**_ Ciel and Alois _**DRESSING UP AS GIRLS**_

So have fun :D

Good Luck!

~Adoh

(C'mon guys *tears* just 5 contestants at least? I won't continue unless I have at least 5...ok 4 contestants! :D ...Please? TT~TT)


End file.
